Oh Well You Know
by Gemini-Victoria
Summary: just a fluff story of how i think remus and tonks got together or at least one of the ways.... please rate and review
1. Chapter 1

Tonks paced her bedroom, managing to fall only twice, a new record for her

Tonks paced her bedroom, managing to fall only twice, a new record for her. Her hair was changing as new ideas ran through her head. Jet black when they were bad, Bright pink when they were good. But in the end, black ruled over them all because there was always a loophole.

She was trying to think of an idea of how to get Harry out of the Dursley's and over to the Weasley's without anyone noticing. Brooms were out of the question. Voldemort had spies everywhere who would see through that silly little spell that made you translucent. The invisibility cloak would fly right off his head! And the Floo Network? Get real. That was too closely watched over by the ministry (which was full of Voldemort's spies anyway). Harry couldn't apparate. And a sidelong apparation was dangerous, you never knew who was watching the spot where you were planning on appearing. It was obviously too far to walk.

What a dilemma. Tonks' thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It made her think of the days when she left her door unlocked and just shouted for the person to come in. Times were too dangerous for that now.

She went to the door, tripping over the leg of the coffee table and bumping her head on the chair. "Who is it?" Tonks whispered cautiously as she rubbed her head.

"It's Remus."

Tonks' heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice, the blood rushed to the part of her head that was forming a bump. "Come in, Remus! Come in! You had me worried."

She opened the door and Remus walked in. "Why? Any unwanted visitors?" Remus asked just a bit too forcefully. Tonks liked his concern.

"No, it's just this time…"

"Aaahhh…yes, the feeling has come upon us all." Remus sighed, and then looked a little angry. "Why didn't you ask me a question only I would know the answer to? Everyone is supposed to Tonks, it's a safety precaution."

Tonks smiled at him. "Sorry, I was just excited to see you. I've been locked up in this house for days trying to figure out how to get Harry to the Burrow without anyone knowing."

"Yes…that is a problem." Remus's expression turned brighter. "I forgot! I brought you coffee!" Remus pulled out a bag from Starbuck's.

"Thanks, Remus! That's so sweet!"

Remus smiled weakly, "Well, in these troubled times, a little coffee could help us all."

"Right you are, my friend." Tonks said half laughing, half depressed.

They stared at the ground nervously for a while, waiting for the other to break the ice. Neither spoke up, figuring the other was thinking noble thoughts to rescue Harry. Tonks was thinking about Remus, about how he had that sad little smile that made her stomach twist. Why was he always so depressed anyway? He was a werewolf, and Dumbledore, the man who gave him the opportunity to be anything in the world, was dead, killed by one of Harry's teacher who was an enemy of Remus, but had actually helped Remus when Remus taught. Two of his best friends were murdered. The other turned to serve the man who killed another of his best friends and his best friend's wife, who also attempted to kill the couple's son. And had another follower who murdered the other. His life was so complicated. Tonks started to cry, silently at first, but Remus noticed, he had been watching her.

"Tonks? What's wrong?" Tonks only started crying harder. "Tonks, what's wrong?" Remus asked again. She started sobbing, way out of control.

"It's all so complicated! I don't understand! Nothing's ever simple."

"Nothing ever was simple." Remus said quietly.

Tonks continued to cry.

"Should I …erm…ask Molly to…ummm…come for a visit?"

"Oh, Remus! No, no, I'm so sorry!" Tonks said wiping her tears off on her sleeve.

Remus pulled a wad of tissues out of his pocket and handed them to Tonks. "Thanks Remmy." Remus looked confused. "Oh!" Tonks exclaimed, her cheeks turning redder every passing moment. Remmy was the name she called Remus in her own little fantasy world. Remus started to laugh. His laugh sounded unpracticed; like he hadn't done it in a long time. It made Tonks laugh too, even though she didn't know what she was laughing about.

"I like it," Remus said through his laughter, which was becoming louder and somehow firmer, "I like it a lot!" The ice was broken.

A little while later, Remus left, and Tonks was in a great mood. She went to go visit Kingsley Shacklebolt at the office.

"Hello, Kingsley! It's a lovely day isn't it?" Tonks said, soaking wet.

"Uuummm….I hate to tell you Tonks," Shacklebolt said looking at Tonks strangely, "But it is pouring rain."

"Really? I didn't notice," Tonks said nonchalantly as her hair made a puddle on the floor, which, in being her clumsy self, she almost tripped in.

Kingsley looked concerned. "Are you feeling quite alright Tonks? You don't even have work today."

Tonks giggled. "I know, I just thought I'd come to visit you!"

"Well…okay…I guess… Have you seen Remus lately?"

"Yes, I just saw him a while ago, he came to my place and-"

Kingsley looked relieved. "That explains it all."

Tonks was confused, but didn't lose her smile. "Explains what?"

"Explains the strange behavior."

"What strange behavior?"

"Tonks," Kingsley said slowly, "Surely you aren't so oblivious as to not know."

"I'm afraid I really don't know what you're talking a bout." Tonks said, smile faltering, being afraid that he did know. Kingsley gave her a look telling her to give it up. "Is it really that obvious?" Tonks asked quietly, who had by now turned white as a sheet.

"Yes." Kingsley said rather plainly, making Tonks think that he could have broken it to her gently. "But I'm sure Remus likes you too."

"I have to go home now." Tonks said, beginning to feel sick. "I don't think I'm feeling very well."

The last thing Tonks heard before apparating, was the sound of Kingsley laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello and hope you are enjoying this story so far. i just want to make one important point clear that i forgot to explain last chapter: This does takes place after the Half-blood price so dumbledore is dead, However the scene between Remus and Tonks In the hospital wing did Not I REPEAT DID NOT occur so things are not so awkward between them. sorry for not clearing this up earlier and please read and review K

Remus sat down on the old wooden chair in his kitchen/dining room. He had just gotten back from visiting Nymphadhora. It was so funny how she was always like a kid at Christmas. She was always so excited and happy, like a puppy dog.

His best friend (Sirius) used to bug him about how they were in love. Remus couldn't let that happen, he couldn't bring her into a life of poverty and the unfairness of the world. He just couldn't. Remus thought himself above that, he was not selfish.

An owl flew to his window. It was from Kingsley Shacklebolt. It read:

Remus:

Could you please come down to the ministry office tomorrow? Ask for me. Thank you and hope to see you there. We need your help with something.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Merlin, what could Kingsley be up to know? Remus sighed, he had no idea what this was for; it made him nervous though.

He was distracted by his thoughts of Tonks, which was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Coming," he said.

"Hurry up, Remus! I have exciting news!" it was Tonks. She sounded excited about something.

He laughed, "Merlin, Tonks, I just saw you a few minutes ago!"

He rushed over to the door, "What is Tonks' favorite color and how does she portray this?"

"Vivid pink, it's the color I morph my hair! You've been talking to Moody way too much!"

Remus smiled, "Correct," he opened the door for her into his beat-up apartment. "Want some coffee?"

Tonks smiled back at him, "Of course I would! But I have something very important to tell you, I didn't just come to lecture you on who you spend too much time with."

"I'm starting to think the only person I'm spending too much time with is you!" Remus said jokingly.

They talked as they sipped their coffee. Remus examined how she drank her coffee, with lots of cream and sugar. Disgusting, Remus drank his coffee black, no cream or sugar.

"I got a letter from Kingsley!" Tonks squealed.

Remus smiled, "As it so happens, I have too."

"I wonder what he's doing…." Tonks trailed off She suddenly blushed at something she was thinking of. Remus had a good idea of what it was. He blushed too.

"Remus, why don't you like me?"

The question shocked Remus; he knew what she meant, but decided to play the stupid act. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Yes you do!"

"Tonks, we already discussed this, it just can't be, we tried-"

"Oh, yes!" Tonks spat, beginning to cry. "But then you put on your nobility act and you didn't think it was meant to be! D-do you realize your only putting me in a worse position by ignoring this?"

"I think you're making a big deal out of something unnecessary." Remus replied coolly.

"Well, I don't think you're making a big enough deal out of it!" and with that, she apparated loudly back to her own house. Remus watched her leave, wondering if she really knew what she would be going into if they fell in love; she was still like a child in some ways. And then again, so was Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

AN// hello everyone i hope that you will enjoy this chapter better than the last one please please review thank you very much

TONKS' P.O.V

Tonks bit her lip nervously. She was seriously freaked out, beyond freaked. This sucked. She was going to have to face up to Remus Lupin today at the ministry after the huge fight they had over how he couldn't love her. He was so stupid. It hurt. She checked her watch and went into her bedroom to get dressed and ready; she was still in her pajamas.

She flossed, brushed, and used mouthwash with extra care today. She morphed her hair dark brown that came mid-way down her back. And for an extra kick, she put in some teal strands. She applied lip-gloss carefully and morphed her lips a pale pink. Her skin became slightly pale and her eyes light brown. Her nose became a bit longer. She was about 5'6.

As for her clothes, she picked out a teal tank top with an edge of teal lace and sequins. She put on a denim mini skirt with fake jewels and a colorful belt with the name of muggle punk rock bands that never got anywhere in their career. She put on black flip-flops with teal studs and painted her nails teal.

This effect didn't make her look pretty. It made her look rebellious, but in a range of normality. Then she remembered she wasn't showing off for Remus anymore. She looked in her mirror one last time and decided she liked the effect. Maybe there would be some other guy there to make Remus jealous. She liked the sound of that and apparated to the ministry.

REMUS' P.O.V

Remus was sweating; he knew that Tonks would be there. Merlin, it was so nerve racking. He walked in, and there was Tonks, looking somewhat confused as she tripped over a plant. Remus came up behind her; maybe this was his chance to make it up to her.

"Scourgify!" all the dirt and glass disappeared from the floor and Tonks tank top. Remus couldn't help but notice that she looked really great in her tank top and mini skirt. It wasn't exactly pretty, but it had an edge to it. "Nice to see you, Nymphadora, You look nice today." She gave him a hard stare and walked away. Tonks walked up to the front desk, still ignoring Remus.

"I need to see Kingsley Shacklebolt." She said to the man at the desk shortly. He smiled at her; he looked to be maybe about the age of twenty-five. Remus didn't like him, just the look of him.

Tonks giggled as he led them to an office in the back. They talked and giggled; it nearly made Remus sick. The man turned back for a moment to raise his eyebrows at Remus in a matter suggesting that he meant; "you lose." He had lost.

As they stopped in a meeting room in the back, the man took a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote something down, which he folded and gave to Tonks. Remus watched as she stuck her hand out to shake, instead he took it and kissed it. Tonks blushed. But Tonks never blushed! This guy was really getting on Remus' nerves.

He had something he had to do after the meeting. It wasn't the noble thing to do. But it was right.

TONKS' P.O.V

The hot guy walked away. He was a little too big headed for her tastes, but she could tell it made Remus' jealous, so she acted like she was in love.

"What was all that about?" Remus demanded.

Tonks looked offended, "Well, excuse me for socializing!" She was torturing him and she loved it.

Remus said "There are better people out there for you!"

Now Tonks was just getting annoyed. Who was Remus to run her life? "Yeah, got any suggestions!"

As soon as the words passed her freshly glossed lips Remus whispered, "Me."

Kingsley entered the room laughing, something he rarely did, "Now you just destroyed the whole point of the meeting!"

Tonks watched Remus come closer; she didn't even see Shacklebolt leave. Remus hugged her. "Wanna get back together?"

"Only if you promise not to break up with me ever again!"

Remus pretended to think for a moment, "Well, it seems that the only way to guarantee that would be if I got married to you, because then I would be stuck with you." She punched him in the arm playfully. Remus handed her a ring; he didn't even have to say anything. Neither did her.

Tonks threw her arms around his neck and from that moment on, they lived in peace. Well, with the exception of the trouble Tonks causes everyday, but aside from that it was pretty peaceful.


End file.
